Kiss
by Red and Gold Phoenix
Summary: Happy first kiss 4th anniversary Satou and Takagi! Confession? Takagi? Heiji you've got it all wrong, the one Kazuha was trying to express her feelings to is...
1. 1st

Happy first kiss one year anniversary Satou and Takagi! November 19 2008. It's a great day. ^_^ Thank Gosho-sama who owns these two lovely characters.

* * *

He was at work, sitting across from her. Takagi was having one of those days. The type of day where he just couldn't find the strength to keep his attention on his reports. It was so easy to let his thoughts wonder to far more pleasant things than cold blooded murder.

God, she was so beautiful, who wouldn't rather spend their time thinking about her? He pretended to read a case file as he watched her. She was working away diligently as usual, oblivious to the many admiring stares directed at her.

Takagi looked into her face, his eyes stopped when they reached her lips. Takagi smiled as he looked down blushing; he had had the pleasure of those lips pressed against his.

More than once now, Wataru had kissed those full, luscious lips. He sighed unintentionally as he recalled the lovely warmth, the perfectly moist texture, the pliability…

"Um, Takagi-kun, are you okay?"

Takagi focused back in on division one as he heard his name.

"Huh? Wha-? Oh, yes! I'm fine Satou-san!" Takagi stammered as she continued to look at him, concern evident on her features.

"Just thinking." He covered, his voice was quiet.

Takagi was relieved when she simply nodded and went back to her work. There was a dark side to his day dreaming (other than falling behind in paperwork).

The overwhelming desire drove him insane. It was absolute torture to want to kiss her so bad, but not be able to because of the simple fact that they were at work. His mind procured images of himself standing up, walking over to her desk, cupping her face, and just kissing her passionately in front of everyone.

Of course if he did that there would be consequences, one could even go so far as to call it an act of suicide. Yes, kissing her in front of Megure, in front of division one would surly lead to his untimely death.

And so, the only option he had was to wait it out until after work. Until than he would suffer and try to get some of his damnable paperwork done. It was draining, it took a lot of his self control to force himself to focus, but he managed.

It's just one of those days…he thought as he bit into his lunch. He smiled at her as she sat beside him at one of the break tables and pulled out her meal. Takagi was a little concerned for himself as she smiled back at him.

Damn, I want to kiss her so bad…

Right now, I want a kiss…

Even if it's just a little one…

Wataru desperately searched his mind for a way to make that happen. Right where they were in the break room was impossible, they weren't alone. Seeing as how they were already eating packed lunches, he couldn't exactly ask her to go out with him.

They could always…No, no, no, that was out of the question!

Geez, what am I thinking? A janitor's closet, that's just ridiculous.

Takagi slapped a hand to his face and shook his head in despair. There was just no way for them to have a little time. Besides, even if he could find a way, Miwako would probably refuse while they were both still on duty.

Satou-san still liked to consider the lunch hour as on duty. Takagi looked up at her when she put a warm hand on his shoulder.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked, leaning in to better inspect him.

Takagi nearly fell out of his chair as he leaned away from her.

"Yeah, I'm good. Do you want to have dinner tonight?" He asked quietly, hoping none of the others would hear.

She nodded, "Sure, sounds good."

He laughed to himself about the fact that he was actually relieved by her answer.

Hours later, Takagi pulled his car up to the edge of a pier that was close to the restaurant where they had eaten dinner.

He turned the car off and looked over at Miwako. The sun had already set and they couldn't see the water.

"We're a little late to admire the sunset." She teased.

"That's true, but I would rather focus on you anyway." Wataru said as he unbuckled his seat belt and reached for her. She did the same, blushing as his hands took hold of either side of her face.

For added satisfaction he chose to torture himself further by hovering his lips just above hers. The fact that they were so close and finally alone made him very happy. He waited until the pull was too much before slowly pressing his lips to hers.

He descended into a bliss like state as he kissed her. She responded, following his slow movements. Takagi guided her head, taking time to enjoy kissing her at many different angles.

His whole body felt good as he increased his momentum just a little. She moaned softly into his mouth, further encouraging him. The kiss continued to deepen.

If the steering wheel wasn't in the way he would have pulled her into his lap. Instead he moved his hands to her back and held her tightly. Their lips parted briefly for air, only to rejoin a second later.

He could have done it all night, but eventually they had to stop so he could get her home before her mother got suspicious.

Wataru smiled lovingly at Miwako as she sighed contentedly.

Even if it could be torturous some days, she was worth the wait.


	2. 2nd

I know I missed their second kiss anniversary…I just couldn't help but to write this belatedly…school is really killing me right now.

Oh, How I love them so much!

* * *

The day had been long and stressful. The young detective sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Megure-keibu had charged him with multiple cases, the most important of which he was due to present in a seminar to the higher-ups this Friday morning.

It was now Tuesday night and he had done little more than organize his notes. The case was grueling and involved. Takagi wondered why his superior had even handed him such a large scale investigation. Usually a job like this would go to Shiratori or Satou-san.

Not him. He was just a sergeant.

Takagi knew that this was his chance for a promotion. The fact that his superior had assigned him to lead not only one but a handful of investigations was all the proof Takagi needed.

He was being tested.

And he so desperately wanted succeed. For a couple of reasons…

His partner was in much the same boat. Satou had led a fairly large team in a serial murder investigation that had forced her all the way to Beijing where she had worked in a joint investigation with the Chinese police.

She even had to commit to a public interview session that had made the prime time news. He had watched it live in division one a few hours prior with most of the other detectives.

His eyes had softened then as he had watched her handle a variety of questions from reporters about her case. There were times when he thought that she was far too beautiful for a job like this. The way she answered each question with such poise and confidence, her stunning violet eyes so captivating, yet her stare so professional. She had done wonderfully; Megure and Matsumoto had been brimming with pride after watching the broadcast.

There was no doubt about it; Satou-san had earned her promotion. Now if only he could do the same.

He had managed to solve one of his cases but it had been a relatively small one. Takagi sighed again as he wondered how he was going to start on his other responsibilities and somehow be ready for his seminar.

He adjusted his laptop bag that was slung over his shoulder and was about to reach for his keys when he felt a gentle pressure on his back. He tensed, and then relaxed as he realized who it must be.

He turned around to face her, she was still dressed in the outfit she had worn for her interview.

"Hey, you look exhausted." Satou said as she stepped closer to her boyfriend, intending to get a better look at his face.

"Heh, don't worry. Great job today by the way, Megure-keibu couldn't stop bragging about you." Takagi smiled warmly at her. He couldn't deny the deep sense of pride he had felt for her either.

She beamed back at him, "Thanks, I was wondering if I could spend the night with you. You look like you could use some help." She said, a hand lightly patting the bag hanging off his shoulder.

Takagi blushed but nodded. That was exactly what he needed.

"Come on, let's take my car."

Takagi nodded once more, following her down the hall toward the parking lot. It was already past midnight and he was exhausted.

Not even half way to his apartment he had fallen asleep in the passenger seat. Satou had noticed this and could only smile softly at the slow rise and fall of his chest. She didn't want to wake him up when they arrived at his place. He looked so peaceful.

She leaned over him and gently let her hand stroke his cheek, her thumb grazing his sharp cheekbone.

It had pained her but she had to wake him up. He would be much more comfortable in his bed.

They entered his room and he set his laptop down on his desk as she pulled open the drawer he had designated for her so she could leave some clothing for when she came over unplanned. This usually happened after work.

Takagi slipped off his jacket and closed his eyes. He was unfastening his tie when her arms wrapped around him from behind, her head pressing into his back.

He turned around in her arms, surprised that she had changed so fast. He wrapped his arms around her and willingly fell into the embrace. They hadn't had much time together even at work thanks to their respective cases.

She sighed gently as she held him tighter and buried her face in the crook of his neck. She had missed him while she was away.

He removed his hands from her back and slowly ran them up her neck before cupping her face.

The dim light flooded in from the hallway into his dark bedroom. He tilted her head upwards, looking into her gorgeous face as she blushed, her eyes half lidded. He pressed their noses together and slowly let their foreheads brush.

She loved how her hair was trapped under his fingers where his hands pressed it to her skin. She loved how their bangs would entwine as he nuzzled her affectionately. She loved the pleasurable ache that set in as his breath teased her lips.

She gripped his back as they each leaned away slightly to look into each other's eyes, their lips hovering centimeters apart. They slowly parted their lips before leaning in further against the other.

They both moaned quietly as they finally met in a gentle kiss. Wataru simply let their lips press together motionless for a moment before his tongue caressed her bottom lip, swirling in circles.

Her mouth instantly parted further and he let his tongue slip in.

He moved his tongue in and out, the slow penetration making her weak. They kissed each other lovingly, their worries fading away as they sank onto the bed.

Miwako broke the kiss for a moment for air but their lips were soon pressed together again, his arms wrapping around her and possessively crushing her to him.

Takagi vaguely remembered his undone work but quickly pushed it from his mind. He needed her far too much at the moment to care about anything else. Miwako massaged his lips with her own, trying to ease the tension in his body.

He could do this all night and fortunately for him, she seemed to have the exact same idea.

* * *

They are so sweet! I hope they return to the manga soon! It has been a while since our favorite keijis have had some attention!


	3. 3rd

Officer Takagi sighed as he walked with heavy footsteps toward the vending machine on the third floor. There was one on the seventh floor, the same floor of the first division but he felt he wanted to get as far away as possible. Just for a little while. His mouth clenched tightly, he stepped out of the elevator and made is way slowly down the hall. He absently noted that the halls were empty. He wasn't about to complain, in his current state he didn't want to be bothered by anyone.

The young keiji was feeling significantly more exhausted than usual. Things in his life were a little shaky at the moment. His 25th birthday was next week and it seemed despite all his best efforts that nothing was working out for him.

Reaching the vending machine he reached into his pocket for some coins before forcefully jamming them into the slot. He felt he had done at least a few important things. The bomb in Toto Tower, having his head bashed in with a rock, getting beaten to near unconsciousness with a baseball bat and then shot… You would think at this point he would have managed to receive a promotion.

Takagi glared into the vending machine glass as he realized he hadn't selected anything.

He understood he was young, he understood that pay raises and upgrades shouldn't come easily. Takagi pressed a random button and folded his arms. Perhaps his current frustration was brought on by the fact that several officers of his ranking had just been promoted by Megure-keibu. These several officers have not worked with the first investigation unit as long as he has. But perhaps they had not made mistakes like him.

Sure Conan-kun had been the one to diffuse that bomb, sure he had been injured due to his own lack of awareness and yes, when he charged the man who had taken his gun he was only thinking of her and not his comrades. He sighed and ignored the can that dropped out of the vending machine.

He knew it made sense that he had not been promoted. He worked hard but it wasn't like he actually ever solved a case. The primary goal of his career. He accompanied the inspector very often and during most of these investigations, the famed Sleeping Kogoro would solve them before he could even process all of the information.

He was beginning to doubt that he would ever be promoted. He had just received his second reprimand, including another pay cut. He had received it from Matsumoto himself. Takagi bent down and grabbed the can of cold coffee.

He shouldn't have moved from his position but the Detective Boys had shown up just as the robbers came his way…He couldn't have allowed them to get hurt or worse. Takagi halted his movements just as he was about to open the can as he realized he probably wouldn't have blown their position if Conan-kun had been with them. But unfortunately he hadn't been and so the young detective had rushed out to stop them with disastrous results for the police.

Thanks to him the bank robbers had gotten away though were later found and arrested by the three officers who then received a promotion. At the same time he had been awarded a very lengthy and embarrassing reprimand from the Chief. At the time he had been grateful for a pay cut as opposed to getting fired. He was certain Matsumoto had seriously considered it.

Now with two official reprimands adorned with pension cut he was walking on thin ice. Never mind being promoted.

Takagi turned his head to the side as a soft sound graced his ears. He was a little surprised to see Shiratori in the company of Kobayashi-sensei down the hall. He watched as she silently handed him a wrapped dinner. He wasn't close enough that he would be noticed but he did manage to catch the blush on her face as she leaned up to press a gentle kiss to his lips. Takagi's own cheeks flushed, a little bit out of embarrassment and a little bit out of jealousy as the inspector wrapped an arm around her.

He was then reminded of the other aspect of his life that was failing… Satou-san would never think to make him dinner and she certainly never initiated a kiss…not unless he asked for it.

He took a sip from the can as the couple broke apart and waved to each other before the young school teacher left. Takagi leaned against the wall uncaringly at the startled expression the older man had when he turned and noticed him. He kept his stare as the older man walked up to him, an annoyed expression on his face.

"Takagi-kun, what are you doing down here?" He asked rigidly.

"I could ask you the same thing Keibu-san." Takagi said his eyes flicking to the parcel held in one of his hands.

He felt a little satisfaction as Shiratori seemed taken aback by the rude undertone in his voice. Though it was soon his turn to be startled when the older man placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him an empathetic look.

Silently, Takagi followed his superior back up to division one. As he walked his mind drifted to his partner. No one had been angrier with him than she had. Though maybe angry was not the right word, she had seemed annoyed and even a little ashamed of him after he had come out of Matsumoto's office and hadn't said much to him since. Takagi cringed as he stood in the elevator with Shiratori. It was a shame too because if there was ever a time when he needed her support, it was now.

He sighed again as they both stepped out of the elevator earning him a look from the other officer. It had been terrible when he had managed to catch her at her car as she arrived for work the following day. He had greeted her cheerily as he always did even though he had felt like he was walking on pins and needles. Satou had cast him a quick glance before resuming her rummaging in her car. He had foolishly opted to continue as he started up some idle chatter about the weather and such. When she turned around with her bag on her shoulder he had been so wanting that he had dared to lean in for a good morning kiss. He had only wanted to brush them against hers briefly.

It had hurt when she turned her head away and his lips connected with her cheek instead. He was still feeling hurt about that but had since decided to leave her be. If she was upset with him there was nothing he could do. He was just too exhausted to beg for her forgiveness. Besides, he didn't really see why wanting to protect the children made him so horrible.

He sat at his desk and managed to catch a disapproving look from Megure-keibu. Keeping up a neutral expression on his face he grabbed a report and started writing in it. He would have to work harder to redeem himself.

He tried to drown out her lovely voice as she spoke with some of the other detectives that were working with her on a case. Of course the three who had just been promoted were among those investigating with her.

It was then that a jarring thought came to mind, perhaps they were incompatible. The image of her turning away from him lit up in his mind. Maybe she felt that he was not on par with her, holding her back even. His eyes widened involuntarily, he didn't want to admit it but it was true. She could certainly do much better than him, she was likely beginning to realize it. How could he blame her? Getting married…having a family…life was expensive. A man who can't manage to provide for his loved ones was not a very good choice for a husband.

He made another large sigh, earning him a few stares but he didn't notice. He loved her more than anything but it was time he faced the reality of the situation. There was no use if the love he felt was no longer reciprocated. He somehow blocked it out as he continued to work, hoping he was overthinking it, he loved her too much to accept it as fact. He purposely stayed two hours extra before silently packing up his things and leaving without a word to anyone.

He put a great deal of effort into driving home; he didn't want to hurt someone because he was lost in his sickening thoughts. When he entered his apartment he slumped down onto his bed with his phone. He looked at it longingly wishing she would call him. He scrolled hesitantly down his contact list to a newly added number.

He had gone home for the weekend to see his parents a few days after his reprimand. As his mother kissed him gingerly when he entered his home he was beginning to think she was the only woman who would ever love him.

They had seemed to agree with his decision but they were prone to bias. He was surprised when both of his parents suggested he consider another career. He had brushed that suggestion of quickly aware that his mother's eyes were starting to water at the mention of how often he seemed to get injured. Another surprise came when a beautiful young woman he had never met before was ushered into the kitchen as dinner was set out. He glanced to his father who gave him an apologetic smile. He had never expected his parents to arrange a marriage meeting, they had always expressed their dislike for it. After they had been introduced all four of them had dinner. Wataru knew he should have been suspicious when his mother told him he would feel better if he washed up and dressed nice for dinner. The two hadn't said much to each other and then his parents seemed to have disappeared at some point. Eventually Takagi got over his shyness and the two had gotten on well. His awkwardness returned when the subject of careers had come up. Apparently his mother had already told her that he was a detective though she had not bothered to tell him that the young woman they had invited over was a paediatric surgeon working in Tokyo. He had been very impressed though the fact he found most appealing was that the woman seemed interested in him. It was comforting that there might just be one other than his mother who could possibly find him nice. Even when he told her about his partner she seemed undeterred, insisting that he at least take her number. She had pointed out that there was nothing wrong with being friends.

Takagi turned on his back as he looked at the same number. His fingers hovered over the key pad, uncertainty and discomfort etching across his tired features. Rubbing his eyes he put his phone aside, changed and went to sleep.

The next day at work was no better than earlier in the week. He had once again arrived the same time as Miwako but this time he knew better than to approach her. He did paper work for most of the day until the inspector got a call and he was told to tag along. By the time they got back it was later in the afternoon and Takagi was starving. He was busy trying to ignore his empty stomach when Shiratori touched his shoulder and told him someone was here to see him.

Takagi got up quickly, assuming it was the homicide witness he and Megure had asked to give a statement at the station. He blinked slowly a few times as he was met with the soft smile of the young doctor instead of the portly old man from earlier.

"I hope I'm not bothering you Takagi-keiji?" She said softly, a smile gracing her lips. He stuttered knowing full well that the entire division was staring daggers at him and listening to every word that would be said.

"Oh, no I was just about to go buy lunch." he admitted sheepishly, as his face heated.

She smiled brighter, "Perfect, I brought this for you." She said as she placed a wrapped parcel in his hands. He couldn't help but to flush a very deep red as he awkwardly thanked her.

"Your mother told me that you love a big bento so I hope you don't mind but I made a lot for you."

Takagi could only nod, sure that he looked like a complete moron.

"Uh, um, thank you Yamato-sensei."

"It's no trouble, I have to get back to the hospital but I hope you enjoy it." She said before simply turning to leave. Takagi watched her go and then turned around only half aware of the large amount of muttering between his colleagues.

He sat back down at his desk and unwrapped the box. He couldn't rid himself of his blush as he pulled the adorable, tiger patterned handkerchief off it. He smiled for the first time in days as he slipped the first bit of food into his mouth. It was delicious, not only was she a surgeon but she must have been a master chef as well. He quickly ate the abundant food, trying not to make too much noise. The meal had been the best thing that had happened to him in a while.

He worked overtime again, placing several completed forms and reports on the inspector's desk. He turned to leave, his jacket already on, when the inspector uttered a goodnight. Takagi answered the older man and quickly left surprised that there had been no hint of irritation in Megure's voice.

When he arrived home Takagi quickly placed his unfinished work on his coffee table before heading into the kitchen. He looked in the fridge and the cupboards but didn't see anything that could rival the lunch he had had earlier on in the day. Takagi decided to skip dinner, there was no point in eating if it wasn't going to be as good.

After taking a hot shower he changed and got back to work on his reports. He wanted them finished and on the Keibu's desk early tomorrow morning.

He looked up when there was a soft knocking on his door. He stood and made sure his sweat pants hadn't slipped down to far before he opened it.

He was met with a very serious pair of violet eyes framed within silky black locks.

"Wataru-kun, may I come in?"

Takagi's heartrate rose as he nodded and stepped aside for her to enter. She hadn't left his thoughts for a second.

Not sure what to do he went back to his living room and sat down on his couch. She followed, placing something in his hands when she sat beside him. He looked over at her blankly as he held the wrapped bento.

"I made you dinner." She said with finality to her voice that he would never dare question. He looked back at the bento and his heart filled with warmth and happiness.

"Thank you, Miwako-san." He smiled at her, wishing he could explain how happy and relieved she had just made him. She nodded motioning for him to place it on the table before she took his face in her hands. She touched their noses together. "Listen, I'm so sorry I turned away from you that day in the garage." He thought she was going to say more but she pressed her lips to his instead.

The kiss quickly deepened as Takagi pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her. She kissed him full on the lips making sure to leave him breathless. She broke off for a moment to pull his head back as she straddled his lap. He groaned when she kissed him aggressively, angling her mouth slightly.

She pulled away again, gasping for air. "I, I felt really bad about what happened last week. I'm sorry if you thought I was…mad at you. I wasn't. I'm sorry, if I had been there I would have been able to cover you."

Wataru's eyes widened in amazement as he too breathed in heavily.

"I felt so inadequate compared to you, there you were protecting the kids and I wasn't even there to help you. I felt like I wasn't on par with you, that you could do so much better than me."

Her eyes started to water. "…And from the looks of things you obviously can."

Takagi didn't know what to do so he pulled her into him. He never would have imagined that they were thinking the same thing. He pulled away from her a bit and her tears seemed to have disappeared. They kissed again, feeling reassured in each other.

They shared the dinner before making their way to his bedroom. They stayed up late and talked (mostly), before falling asleep held in the other's arms.

* * *

Why do half of my fics end with them falling asleep in his bed? Oh well, it's nice.

I'm so late with this update. I am very behind on my writing. Hopefully I will be able to catch up soon! I was very displeased with myself for not updating this in 2011. Thank you readers! RnR please? I need to know who still loves this pairing, Lol.

Satou/Takagi forever!


	4. 4th

"Ready to go"? Ran asked the other teenaged girl standing in front of the mirror. "Just about." Kazuha answered as she finished rummaging around in her purse. Sighing, she quickly turned herself around to check for anything out of place.

"What are you so worried about Kazuha? You look great!" Ran smiled at her friend. The other girl smiled back weakly as she readjusted her ponytail. "Thanks Ran, I don't know why I care so much...I guess since that close call I, well..."

Ran smiled knowingly, this was not the first time they had discussed the 'almost-not-quite-confession', "How have things been between you too?" she asked gently.

Kazuha looked back at the other girl before snapping her purse shut. "Not much has changed really, we're still the same..."

"I feel bad for saying this, I know that you don't get to see Kudo-kun very often, it's just that...it's like he doesn't even get it! In a way I'm glad he didn't hear my confession but at the same time it is so frustrating!"

Ran stepped forward and gave her friend a quick hug, "Don't give up Kazuha! It will work out soon! I know it! Unfortunately...these things can sometimes take a while."

This time Kazuha smiled brighter, "Thanks Ran, to be honest now I'm just glad it was Officer Takagi that heard what I said and not someone else." she giggled, a small blush tinting her cheeks.

The two laughed as they made their way to the door. "I was so embarrassed, I practically yelled at him."

"That was not your fault, you were...very caught up in the moment. Besides, no need to worry, Takagi-keiji is a total sweetie." Ran answered as she slipped on her shoes.

"Oi! What's takin' you so long? I'm starvin'!" A voice called up the stairs of the agency.

"Honestly Heiji, Conan-kun can wait for five minutes, why can't you?" the ponytailed girl asked annoyed as she walked past the dark-skinned teen.

"That was longer than five minutes. I at least want to eat before we do this stupid dancing thing." he mumbled before looking back to Conan. "Sheesh, why do girls always take forever to leave?" he whispered.

The shrunken teen just shrugged, _You could always learn a little patience_.

"Not to mention we gotta bus our way downtown, thanks to the old man." Ran turned to Heiji and smiled "Can't be helped, dad went out gabling with the neighbors."

"Well he did run out as soon as he remembered those dance lessons are for tonight, I think he was worried you were going to make him come be your dance partner." Conan spoke up.

Ran sighed, "That is probably true, even though he was the one that won the free lesson in a draw."

"Where are we going to eat anyway?" Heiji asked as the two of them walked behind the girls.

"Just a place we found downtown, trust me the food is worth the bus trip. Plus, it happens to be by the studio" Conan answered.

"Oh, does 'we' include the old man or just you two eh?" Heiji smirked

Conan ignored the grinning detective and set to catch up to the other two members of their group as the bus pulled up. He quickly grabbed a vacant seat behind Ran and Kazuha with Heiji soon sitting beside him.

"Well, that's fine if you don't want to tell me, It's not like I don't know what's going on anyway man." Heiji's smile only widened when the smaller boy shot him an annoyed look. Satisfied with the reaction he had gotten he leaned back in the seat intending to get comfortable when two words had his eyes snapping back open.

_Confession? Takagi?_

Conan watched as Heiji suddenly sat forward, a serious look on his face. He raised an eyebrow, "Is something wrong?"

"Did you hear what they were just talking about?" Heiji whispered harshly.

The shrunken detective gave the other male an odd stare, "No, why?" there was no answer and the pair sat in silence as the two girls in front of them carried on quietly in conversation. Conan watched as Heiji sat stiffly for the rest of the bus ride downtown.

"This is our stop." Ran said as she led the way off the bus. The two girls continued talking as they stepped onto the side walk, unaware that someone was trying to listen in.

"He really is so sweet..."

"Oi!"

The sudden outburst had the two girls turning around to face the irritated looking Osakan. "Who are you two talking about?"

Instantly Kazuha's face turned bright red, "That's not your business, it's rude to listen in on girl's private conversations." Without another word Kazuha turned her head back around and kept walking.

"What's gotten into you?" Conan asked as they followed the two girls down the busy street. When he didn't get an answer and he noticed that they had finally made it to the restaurant Conan decided to drop it.

"For four please." Ran said to the hostess as they walked into the busy restaurant. After being seated at a table and ordering their drinks a stern voice broke the light atmosphere.

"So you two are talkin' about Takagi-keiji right?"

Conan looked up from his drink, his interest slightly piqued.

Again, Kazuha's cheeks tinted red, "So what if we are, you have a problem with that?"

The young man 's eyes narrowed as he leaned back on his chair, "Hmm, what about him?

Ran looked nervously between the pair as their gazes intensified. "Not much really, just what a sweet and polite man he is. Unlike someone else." Kazuha answered.

"Heh, that skinny guy?" Heiji scoffed as he took a large gulp of his drink before setting his cup back down.

_Oh boy_... Conan sighed, _this could get ugly_.

"He is not skinny, I actually think he's very attractive." Kazuha retorted strongly. The teen seemed to recoil from that last comment but quickly shrugged it off as if unaffected.

Conan was grateful that before anything else could be said the waitress came back to take their order.

As if nothing had happened the two girls resumed their cheerful chatting as they ate. Conan joined in for a while aware that Heiji had not said much since ordering.

An hour later when they left the restaurant Ran and Conan exchanged glances when Heiji suddenly decided to reignite the previously heated conversation.

"So if you're so in love with Takagi-keiji why don't you go confess to him?"

Kazuha instantly froze. "Or maybe you already have if I overheard you correctly."

Kazuha simply stared back at the teen not knowing what to say. "T-that was...that was..." Kazuha took a deep breath and turned around to face her childhood friend straight on. "That's not your business."

"Uh, hey look we're here, that was fast!" Ran interjected loudly, trying to break up the spat. The bickering teens turned their heads away and humphed each other as they followed Conan and Ran into the dance studio.

Once inside Ran took out the certificate her dad had won and gave it to the receptionist. "Hello, I'm Mouri Ran, I made an appointment for a lesson tonight at eight. The young girl sitting at the desk smiled and took the paper, "the contest winner right? Mrs. Misa is expecting you, would you mind having a seat for a moment?"

"No problem." Ran answered as she and Conan sat at the cushioned bench by the door. Kazuha soon came to sit beside Ran, being extra careful to not meet Heiji's eyes.

Soon after a middle aged woman in a pair of tights and a tank-top appeared and greeted them cheerfully. "I am Mrs. Misa owner and head dance instructor, congratulations on winning the draw."

Ran stood and introduced their group, "Thank you, I hope it's alright but I brought some friends."

"Not a problem at all my dear! The more the merrier! Come with me."

The group of four followed the instructor to the back of the studio behind a dark curtain, to a large room with polished wood flooring and mirrors along the wall.

"So now, who will be dancing together?"

"You guys go ahead, I don't dance thanks." Heiji said stiffly as he sat on a bench used for and audience to view the dance floor.

"I'm too small so..." Conan sat beside Heiji on the bench.

Misa looked over the two young women that were left, "Well it's always easier to have a male partner but we will try this for now. I have a gentleman who is currently in a lesson right now but we may be able to borrow him later."

Ran and Kazuha stepped on the dance floor and giggled as they stepped up to one another. "So who's they guy?"

Mrs. Misa looked between the two girls, "You two are about the same height...how about you for now dear?" Misa asked, gesturing to Kazuha.

"No problem." Kazuha smiled ignoring the not so subtle snort she heard from the direction of the bench.

Conan sat as he watched the two girls receive instruction and start up some basic footwork. It did look a little peculiar with two girls dancing but they were obviously enjoying themselves. He wished he could say the same for the last member of their group but he wasn't about to point out to Hattori that he should just suck it up and be a man (literally) so the girls could learn better. He snuck a quick glance at Heiji who was looking disinterested for the most part.

Conan's head turned when he heard a familiar voice. "Hey, what are you guys doing here?" The two girls stopped dancing to look at the female police detective.

"Satou-keiji! Takagi-keiji too! Are you learning to dance?" Ran asked excitedly.

Satou nodded, "Well this guy is a natural, I am the one that really needs the coaching." she beamed and her partner blushed.

"How about you guys? Where are your dance partners?"

"Actually Takagi-san, would you mind if I borrow you for a minute, I'd like to at least give my contest winners a proper lesson!"

Takagi smiled, "Sure." and stepped out onto the dance floor as Satou took a seat beside Conan.

The instructor beamed, "Excellent! Why don't we start with you Kazuha since you haven't been able to dance in the traditional female role."

Conan turned to look at the teen who had suddenly gone ridged beside him as detective Takagi took Kazuha's hand and waist.

"Now this time I want you to let him lead you dear." Misa instructed. Ran and Kazuha giggled when the instructor added in that Satou should pay attention as she still needed to work on letting Takagi lead.

"Now he's a bit taller than you so don't be shy and come up nice and close to him dear. Perfect."

Kazuha blushed and Takagi smiled down at her as she reached up to grasp his shoulder. Conan tried not to snicker when the boy beside him glared out the window. _Hattori, you are so childish_...And what had he even been going on about before? Kazuha confessing feelings to Takagi? Where the hell would he get that idea from?

As they started up the basic movements she and Ran had been doing before Kazuha couldn't help but notice that Officer Takagi actually was…quite handsome. Kazuha was able to easily keep pace with him as he guided her along gently. It was true that it was a lot easier to dance with a man.

"Wow Kazuha-chan you're better than me and I've been doing this for a few weeks!" Satou said as she took a sip from her water bottle. Kazuha blushed and Takagi sighed.

"Yes well if you would just let me lead, we could dance this well too." At this Misa nodded her head in agreement. "See how their movements are smooth and co-ordinated instead of choppy?" Misa pointed to the dancing couple and raised an eyebrow at the female officer.

Satou shrugged, "Yes yes. I see." Satou was about to take another sip from her water bottle when she noticed the Osakan boy. "What's wrong Hattori-kun, why don't you dance?"

The tanned detective turned to the woman with an irritated look on his face that he was obviously trying to hide. "Not interested."

Kazuha glanced at Heiji and frowned. Was it really that he just didn't want to dance with her? She gasped as the loss in focus caused her to stumble and when she looked up again she found herself pressed right into the young policeman's chest. "Ah, sorry officer Takagi."

He smiled down at her, "That's alright."

Kazuha stood straight and was about to resume dancing when someone else grabbed her hand before the officer could.

"Guess I have no choice, he's too tall for ya'."

Takagi stepped back as the teen stepped forward and grabbed Kazuha's waist. "Like this?" He asked the instructor stiffly. The woman nodded not sure when the boy had even stood up.

Conan sighed, Hattori truly was an idiot sometimes.

"Alright then I get officer Takagi!" Ran said excitedly as she stepped back on the dance floor.

"Wonderful, now we have a real lesson going." Misa stood between the two couples and gave instruction after starting some music.

"That worked out." Takagi whispered to the younger woman. Ran beamed at him, "Thanks for your help Takagi-keiji." She smiled as they watched the couple dancing beside them.

Conan raised an eyebrow at the officer and Ran who seemed to be laughing quietly about something. He felt a little twinge of discomfort but shrugged it off, he wasn't Hattori over here getting jealous over nothing.

Forty minutes later the group was getting ready to leave after thanking Mrs. Misa for the lesson. "Oh I think I left my jacket on the bench." Kazuha said as she headed back to the studio. "Eh? I'll help you look for it." Ran said following her friend.

Conan slowly turned to Heiji, a sly smile on his face. "Feel better now?"

The teen stared back at him, "Shut up Kudo."

After five minutes went by and the girls didn't come back the boys started to get impatient. "Again with them taking forever to leave."

Conan followed Hattori back the way they had come. Both of them looked curiously at each other when they found them peeking through an opening in the curtain.

"Oi, what are you-"

"SHH!" Both girls turned around to silence him before quickly turning back. Coming behind them Heiji looked through the curtain. "What? They're just dancin'." He stated blandly. Although he did notice that Satou-keiji was blindfolded.

"Shut up or leave Heiji." Kazuha whispered harshly. He sighed and continued to watch the officers, he wouldn't be leaving the place anyway. "Why is she blindfolded?" He dared to ask.

"It's probably an exercise to help her let him lead." Conan whispered.

The two continued to dance unaware of the four sets of eyes watching them. Heiji supposed that made sense, if she couldn't see she would be more reliant on her partner to guide her…though it did look a bit unusual.

When officer Takagi suddenly dipped his partner the girls grasped their hands together in glee.

"See, the world won't end if you let me lead you just a little bit Miwako." He said quietly as he held her arched form above the floor.

"I suppose, but where's the fun if I just give you what you want?" She smirked even with the blindfold still tied securely over her eyes.

The group watched on as Takagi's lips curved into a loving smile. "Ah, the lady knows me all too well."

The girls gasped as Conan and Heiji's eyes went wide when officer Takagi kissed his partner. The kiss continued as he pulled her up, her arms snaking around his neck. Detective Satou pulled him down to her, deepening the kiss as his hands took hold of the sides of her face. The embrace became more passionate as the female detective moved a hand under his dress-shirt to run her fingers along his skin. They broke the kiss and she moaned quietly when his lips brushed her neck instead.

_Ok, I think that's enough!_ Heiji turned back tugging Kazuha along with him despite her protest. Reluctantly Ran followed with Conan after managing to reach a hand under the curtain and grab Kazuha's coat off the bench without notice. The two males shook their heads in exasperation once they finally managed to shove the giddy girls out the door. Both were trying to ignore the fact that their faces were bright red.

"Well that was…something." Heiji muttered as the two girls bounced excitedly along in front of them.

"Well that was a lot more than the first time." Conan answered.

Heiji turned to the shrunken detective, "You've seen **that** before?"

Conan sighed, "Yep, At least this time Ran saw it too so I don't have to relay it back to her in brutal detail."

Heiji could not help but to cringe with sympathy for his friend. "At least she doesn't seem upset." Heiji mumbled under his breath. Conan rolled his eyes.

"I don't think the one she's trying to express her feelings to is Takagi-keiji." He said shortly before speeding ahead. Heiji eyed the shrunken teen. "What do you mean by that? Hey Kudo!"

Conan ignored him. _You can deduce that yourself Hattori_.

* * *

Happy first kiss fourth anniversary! I won't spoil for those of you who only watch the anime. Thanks for reading! My first time writing Kazuha and Heiji! Hope it was ok.

Thank you for reading! Satou/Takagi forever!


End file.
